This invention relates generally to hand grips, and more particularly to elastomeric hand grips as employed on bicycles or motorcycles, for example.
There is a continuing need for hand grips which are of light-weight, material saving design, and which function to enhance manual stability when gripped. While many forms of grips have been produced, none to my knowledge have embodied the unusual features of construction and functioning which characterize the present invention.